


rooftops and whatnot

by oikayley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Distant Parents, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, TW mild internalized homophobia, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwa is so in love, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikayley/pseuds/oikayley
Summary: when times get rough, the rooftop is always there. and coincidentally so is he. he’s always there. god i’m so smitten. i don’t know when i started to fall, but it feels like forever and i could fall forever.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! this is my first fanfic ever so i’m sorry if it’s not the best. i just love iwaoi so much i couldn’t not write one. first chap is pretty short comparatively but enjoy! also wow big surprise i’m a oikawa kinnie so if any of you are iwa kinnies pls marry me. also don’t forget to leave kudos and comments! also lol i wrote this in two hours so it’s no shakespeare
> 
> //: is when the paragraph of where minimal internalized homophobia begins  
> \\\: when it ends

today totally sucked. until a certain brunette made him feel all these butterflies. he wishes they would go away, but no matter how hard he tries they flutter persistently. they met at their usual, on the roof. he just starting talking and somehow couldn’t stop. normally it’s tooru who can’t shut up, yet somehow he’s the one complaining about his day.

“and then my mom came in and yelled at me, and i tripped up the stairs, and the godzilla movie wasn’t even good!”

oh no. oikawa had been staring. was he talking too much? does he have something in his teeth? is he annoying? _come on iwazumi just ask why he’s staring at you so intensely... he looks so cute... no you have to focus._

“why’d you stop talking?”

shitfuck did he space out mid rant? ugh it’s not good that he already embarrasses himself daily in front of his crush _no_ , his best friend. _iwazumi you can’t get flustered at the simplest things if you’re gonna successfully keep up the act that you’re not totally and utterly head over heals with oikawa tooru_

“oh uh i just assumed you didn’t care”. 

“IWA-CHAN OF COURSE I CARE!”, oikawa pouts. “i listen to everything _my_ hajime says. how could i not when typically you’re punching me”.

my? hajime? iwazumi can feel the feeling in his stomach intensify. 

“oh” iwazumi then feels bad about calling hitting him so much, but he promised oikawa when they were young that he’d beat up anyone who hurt him, and oikawa is meanest to oikawa so he feels it’s justified. also he secretly likes the pout oikawa makes after. and 

eventually oikawa has to leave since his mom is finally home from tokyo after two weeks of leaving him alone because of a business proposal. iwazumi thinks oikawa should just live with him when his parents are gone. only for practicality. yeah totally... 

“bye-bye iwa-chan! i’ll see you tomorrow all bright eyed and bushy tailed!” oikawa says with his signature wink and his dazzling smile before looking at the stars once more. 

“‘night shittykawa” iwazumi tries to say in his most uninterested voice possible, but what he really wants to say is “oikawa don’t leave, come closer and watch the night sky with me forever.” who knew iwazumi could be such a romantic, definitely not oikawa. or anyone for that matter. iwazumi has come to realize recently that he’s never crushed on anyone, it’s always been oikawa. 

~

that night oikawa finds out his mother’s business proposal didn’t turn out well, and he finds out the hard way. 

//it’s not like she’s a bad mom. she just needs a outlet to express her anger through, and oikawa is deserving of the job. he thinks if he can be perfect then there will be no reason for his mother to yell, and leave. he thinks he’s not enough. he thinks if he was perfection everything would be okay. he thinks too much. he thinks of iwazumi. he shouldn’t think of iwazumi. it’s not okay for boys to like boys he thinks. but iwazumi is so precious and strong and dependable and kissable _no_. he is a boy. he is just a boy oikawa could _never_ be with.\\\ 

the next morning isn’t too bad. he finds his mother gone again with a half-assed apology and money for food. while reading the letter he find that his mother is going back to tokyo to attempt to salvage the proposal. tooru decides to be positive and hope his mother finds success, not only for her, but for him as well. he decides when she gets back they will have a real talk, without arguing. for now he needs to figure what to do about iwazumi hajime and his annoyingly good ability to read oikawa like a book. he simply could not tell iwa about his mother leaving again. he doesn’t understand why, since both of their parents are often gone why iwazumi has been worrisome and insists tooru come over more often. although that sounds so incredibly appealing, oikawa isn’t sure he has the will power to not do something he will regret. 

~

as usual, they walk to school together. they seem to go everything together. volleyball, classes, dinner, heading home, well _almost_ everything. ever since they were kids they’ve been attached at the hip. since their parents were always busy and they were neighbors, the two of them often played together. even though iwazumi seems to detest oikawa, oikawa is the one iwazumi loves most in the world. if only he could admit that. eventually they adopted their own secret spot. it was on iwazumis roof. every night they go up and watch the stars together. it started because of oikawa’s alien phase, but it just stuck. iwazumi now finds comfort on the top of his house, it’s become a safe spot only they know and he hopes oikawa feels the same.

~

when oikawa finally makes it out of his house iwazumi is angry. very angry. “oi shittykawa youre late. i’m going to leave without you soon, and don’t give me some shit about how it takes longer to achieve the look of oikawa we’ve been over this and you always look like the same old pretty boy.” 

_did he just call me pretty?_ not the time apparently because it doesn’t look like iwazumis finished. 

contrasting from his tone earlier, hajime softens and asks, “tooru where’s your mom? i swear don’t tell me she left again. she just got home.” 

oikawa puts up his defenses and waves a hand, “aww is iwa-chan worried for me? don’t worry i will be fine it’s not like she’s ever home”.

but iwazumi is not falling for it today, “i don’t care if you think you’re fine, i know you’re not”. “tooru i wish you’d just let me care for you”, he mumbles 

oikawa gives into his desires, “fine iwa-chan. if you insist since it’s a friday and a three day weekend i can stay over at your house.” tooru wishes he could stay with hajime forever and not just one night. 

hajime cant help but feel those goddam butterflies again at the idea of spending the night with tooru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school is normal, normal meaning hes staring at the other all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i realize this chapter is vv short :( it was mostly used as somewhat of a filler but i hope u still enjoy!! lmk what you think so far in the comments and i should be updating soon

today is just like every other friday, except rather than just walking home with iwazumi, oikawa will be going home with iwazumi. the same home. they’ve slept over since they could remember, oikawa thinks. they even share the same bed because he didn’t want to be alone as kids. so he shouldn’t be so scared, and _excited_ to be with hajime. oikawa just wishes his feelings would go away, knowing they would never be reciprocated. hajime is too good for him and could never be with him. but, that doesn’t stop his persistent crush on his childhood best friend.

~

they walk to school in silence, mostly because it’s half past six in the morning so the walk gives them time to finish waking up.

iwazumi is first to break the silence, “tooru?” he asks.

just from hajime saying oikawa’s first name he feels a fluttering in his stomach. “yes hajime?”, oikawa replies eager to know what his best friend wants.

“i know you have this stupid notion that you need to be perfect for everyone, especially our team. but tooru, please don’t push yourself too far. your knee is getting worse-“

“iwa-chan it’s totally fine-“

“don’t lie to me. you think i don’t see you limping and the pain you feel only showing when you think no one is looking? i see that tooru. it puts me in so much pain knowing i can’t help you, but you can help yourself. so when you think of working yourself to the bone for everyone, stop, and if not for yourself, for me”

“wow hajime i didn’t think you’d be so sentimental this early in the morning. typically iwa-chan is grumpy before morning practice.”, oikawa says in a light tone and a blushing face.

“shut up shittykawa, but please don’t hurt yourself more okay?”

oikawa replies honestly, “anything for _my_ hajime.”

~

morning practice goes by relatively quickly. as promised, oikawa doesn’t tire himself too much during practice. per usual, oikawa and iwazumi got paired along with mattsun for their three on three. also per usual, they won. no one ever has a chance against them. oikawa and iwazumi. shittykawa and iwa-chan. _tooru and hajime_

lucky for iwazumi, he has every class except math with oikawa. unlucky for iwazumi, the only subject he understands at the moment is math. the other classes go by in somewhat of a blur because all iwazumi can focus on is the fluffy, soft, nice, pretty hair that so happens to be oikawa’s. it takes all his brainpower to not play with it. because of that, he can’t seem to pay attention to whatever is going on the board.

since oikawa can also read iwazumi like a book, he realizes that iwazumi hasn’t been taking notes. so recently after school he and him study together. only to help his iwa-chan of course. not to get the chance to be with him and watch his cute concentrated face. the one where he sticks out his tongue like a two year old. no, of course not...

~

before they know it, the school day has ended. the two start heading to practice, before learning that coach canceled it earlier. much to oikawa’s dislike, they don’t sneak into to gym to get another couple hours of workout in.

_fuck_ oikawa realizes. because practice was canceled, they’d have more time alone with each other. as much as oikawa wishes to be with his crush forever, he can’t because he knows he’ll do something stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this took me so long to upload. i should be faster with the next chap. hope you enjoy and remember to leave kudos and or comments if u like d(^o^)b

they arrive at at iwazumi’s home earlier than expected. when they walk in hajime suddenly feels nervous. _is my room messy? should i get the futon out? should i have bought milk break? do i look okay? am i sweaty?_ iwazumi thinks it shouldn’t be this stressful to hangout with his best friend, but it was. they hang out all the time, yet every time iwazumi feels nervous and awkward even though they’ve known each other forever. he needs to take this one step at a time. so naturally he decides to leave oikawa all alone in his room to take a shower. thinking back, it wasn’t the best decision to leave his guest alone right after they arrive. but, oikawa isn’t everyone. 

~

about ten minutes later iwa-chan gets out of the shower looking wow. just wow oikawa thinks. he’s always attractive and oikawa has seen him plenty of times after a shower, but still. he thinks about the way his hair falls when it’s not all spiked up. it looks cute. _no_ iwa-chan is just a friend with stupid hair. 

they were both so nervous to be with each other that they forgot how well they flow. since they were young, the two have always understood what the other was thinking. 

~

“iwa-channnnnn can we watch a sad movie?” 

“no you always make me watch a happy one after, and you slobber all over me” 

“pleaseeeeeeeee! i’ll make your favorite!” 

iwazumi perks up, “agedashi tofu?”, he will never admit it, but iwazumi likes it best when oikawa makes it for him.

in the end, iwazumi caves knowing he will have to sit through not one, but two movies. 

as they watch, iwazumi can feel oikawa slowly but surely inch closer to him. it’s no surprise though, oikawa has always been a cuddle kind of guy, and it’s not like iwazumi minds it. 

about fifteen minutes in, oikawa is officially snuggled next to iwazumi. iwazumi takes in the warmth and comfort oikawa gives him. he wonders what it would be like to have oikawa with him forever. he hopes he’ll get to know someday. he thinks to himself how at school oikawa acts perfect, in games he is intimidating and unbreakable, even with his mom he is different, it seems that oikawa is his truest self with iwazumi. iwazumi feels privileged to be with oikawa when he is himself. he knows a lot of things about his best friend, but doesn’t know why oikawa hides behind a mask everywhere he goes. always perfect like anything less would be a crime. realizing he should get back to the movie, iwazumi tries to pay attention. 

like always, iwazumi feels himself wanting to play with oikawa’s hair. he imagines how soft it would be and what it would be like to ruffle it up. it’s late after a long day and iwazumi doesn’t know if he can keep himself from finding out if his imagination is true. he gives in and hopes oikawa is too immersed in the film to notice. iwazumi sets his hand and wow, it is so soft. he now understands why his best friend makes him wait every morning before school so he can perfect his hair. he plays with it while having a little smile on his face, until oikawa looks up. _shit. best friends don’t play with each other’s hair. he must think i’m so weird. what if he knows i like him?_

pulling his hand away fast, iwazumi mutters, “sorry”

contrary to what he was expecting, oikawa has a goofy smile on his face.

“for what? why'd you pull away? keep touching my hair, it’s nice.”

a blushing mess of iwazumi responds, “oh- uh, never mind”

relieved, iwazumi sets his hand back on and tries to pay attention to the movie. 

for the rest of the film, they cuddle in comfortable silence unless oikawa has a little thing to add about the movie. iwazumi wishes he could be like this forever. 

~

once the movies end they both start to get ready for bed. iwazumi takes the bathroom first to brush his teeth. even though it takes what seems like a eternity, oikawa eventually leaves the bathroom. he starts heading to the extra futon, yet feels out of place. he wants to be in iwazumi’s bed. with a odd amount of courage he’s had today, he asks, 

“iwazumi can i go to your bed? this futon is all flat and that’s not good for my back.” 

for the umpteenth time today, iwazumi blushes because of oikawa. he responds as cool and collected as possible, “sure.”

as oikawa creeps into his bed, iwazumi can’t help but get nervous. sure, they cuddle all the time, but they haven’t shared a bed in years. unsurprisingly, oikawa fits right into iwazumi like he’s meant to be there. they chat about their volleyball team and how kindaichi and kunimi should just fess up and date already, they talk about school, they talk about anything and everything with each other and neither ever want that to change. except, they don’t talk about everything. they don’t talk about their true feelings for each other. so, they talk about _almost_ everything


End file.
